Valentain Love
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: ingin rasanya buat lemon Sasunaru pas hari valentain. di cahapter 2. jika berkesan tinggalkan review berupa saran.


Hari Valentain.

Adalah hari untuk pasangan muda mudi yang membagikan coklat pada pasangan mereka. Ada yang membeli ada juga yang membuat sendiri. Tak satu pun orang tak merayakannya, coklat itu diberikan dengan cinta pada sang pasangan. Pasangan mu pasti sangat senang…. Mendapatkan coklat dari seseorang yang ia cintai. Manisnya bisa menenangkan hati dan pasti pasanganmu makin mencintai dirimu. Tapi bagaimana kalau pasangan mu tak menyukai benda manis hitam itu…. Ah lupakan semua orang pasti suka coklat…

.

Valentain Love

.

Disklemer: Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: Lemon... chapter selanjutnya, au, bl, yaoi, dll

.

Kalau gak suka jangan dibaca.

.

.

.

Naruto ingin sekali memberikan coklat itu pada Sasuke tapi dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar Sasuke menyukai pemberiannya. Ia tahu pacarnya itu anti yang namanya hari Valenten. Duh… siapa sih yang tak tahu hari itu. Orang jomblo saja tahu hal itu(*haki masih jomblo loh…). Naruto sangat binggung apa yang harus dia lakukan sudah berpacaran selama 7th terhitung dari dia masih dibangku smp hingga kulia tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke merayakan dengannya. Padahal hanya setahun sekali apa salahnya sih… siapa juga yang gak suka diberi coklat. Apakah hanya kekasihnya ini saja yang gak suka dengan namanya coklat. Kenapa setiap tahun ia yang selalu dapat coklat dari Sasuke, itu pun asalnya juga miliknya. Sia-sia ia sudah berkorban untuk membuatnya dan akhirnya ia sendiri yang memakannya. Sasuke tak pernah mengigitnya dia hanya membuka dan menyuapkan batang coklat itu pada dirinya.

"Setelah dipikir kenapa aku tadi membeli benda ini kalau akhirnya aku yang memakannya."

Naruto merututi dirinya, memang benar mendapatkan coklat kualitas terbaik dihari menjelang valenten sangatlah sulit. Ia bahkan harus pergi keseluruh penjuru kota hanya demi satu kotak coklat sia-sia itu. Sasuke saja tak pernah membelikannya coklat ia selalu mengajaknya kewarung ramen setiap hari valenten uh… tidak romantic. Tapi setidaknya perutnya bisa kenyang dengan makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Seharusnya tadi aku beli satu dus Ramen instan dari pada ini."

Entahlah…. Mungkin memang dia tak harus merayakan hari valenten, karena hari ini tak ada ramen tak ada acara keluar rumah. Sasuke tadi menelponya kalau hari ini ada lembur dan nasnya lagi uangnya sudah habis untuk membeli coklat itu.

"Apakah bisa kenyang ya makan coklat ini."

Mau tak mau Naruto harus memakannya ini juga uangnya jadi pasti tak akan ia sia-siakan.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi.

Tapi Sasuke tak kunjung pulang, dia juga tak menelpon atau meng sms si pirang. Lalu untuk apa penantiannya ini, seharian menunggu dia pulang rasanya seperti setahun dalam satu jam.

"Mungkin dia tidur dikantor…." Pikir Naruto dan segera menuju tempat tidur. Percumah saja menunggu seseorang yang tak mungkin pulang hari ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke tahu hari ini adalah hari apa. Hari Valentain…. Hari yang ingin dihindarinya, ia tak ingin menghabiskan hari dengan rengekan Naruto yang menyuruhnya memakan coklat pemberian si pirang. Biasanya hari seperti ini ia lalui dengan mengajak Naruto kekedai ramen sebagai ucapan maaf atas penolakan coklat itu.

'Coklat….'

'Ramen….'

Entah mengapa dua kata itu memenuhi otaknya. Sasuke mencoba berpikir lebih keras, dokumen-dokumen itu masih lebih kuat dalam ingatannya dari pada dua kata itu. Mencoba untuk tenang Sasuke mulai berpikir lebih logis.

Hari ini hari Valenten dan Naruto pasti menyiapkan coklat tiap perayaan itu. Biasanya dia mengajaknya kekedai ramen sepulang kerja untuk mengisi 'perut'….

'Perut…' astaga pasti Naruto belum makan sejak tadi dan uangnya habis untuk satu kotak coklat. Segera sang raven melihat jam yang ada di mejanya. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah empat pagi apa Naruto sudah tidur ya…

"Aku harus pulang…." Untuk melihat keadaan Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto tak makan apa-apa sejak pulang tadi. Malam ini dia benar-benar kelaparan, hanya satu kotak coklat yang ia punya. Seandainya ia tidak kelaparan mungkin ia sudah tidur sejak tadi. Bodohnya dia, kenapa dia tidak belajar memasak dari kaa-sannya jadi hal seperti ini tak terjadi. Karena kelaparang Naruto emakan coklat yang tadi ia beli.

"Kata orang coklat bisa mengurangi rasa lapar…"

Jadi Naruto memakan semua coklat itu. Lagi pula Sasuke juga tak menyukainya jadi aman-aman saja. Ketika ia ingin mengambil satu coklat. Suara klakson mobil terdengar….

'Tin… tin… tin…." Entah mengapa seulas senyum terukir dididirnya. Rasa laparnya jadi terobati.

"Itu pasti Sasuke aku harus menemuinya."

.

.

.

Hanya perlu waktu setengah jam untuk sampai rumah. Tak lupa Sasuke membeli sesuatu untuk Naruto. Ia menenteng sekantong makanan yang dia beli ditoko 24jam. Satu kantong ramen siap memenuhi rasa lapar Naruto.

"Setidaknya kami memakan ini dari pada satu kotak coklat." Ucap Sasuke dan segera berjalan kearah pintu masuk. Sebelum dia menekan bel pintu itu sudah terbuka.

"Naruto…" Satu kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Hi… Sas… apa yang kau bawa." Tanya Naruto ketika pandangannya mengarah pada kantong keresek yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Kau pasti suka ini makanan kesukaan mu."

"Oh…."

Sasuke berharap ini bisa mengenyangkan perut Naruto atau mungkin meluluhkan hatinya, sebagai ucapan maaf.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

Omake

"Percayalah padaku Naruto dia akan suka." Ucap Kiba.

Tadi Naruto bertanya padanya lewat telpon ia ingin tahu bagaimana caranya agar Sasuke mau menerima coklat Valentainnya. Dan Kiba menyarankan hal gila yang tak akan bisa dibayangkan oleh Sasuke atau mungkin ditolak Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakannya."

" Tentu seperti apa yang kau ajarkan Neji."

"Ya… aku tak mau kita berdua menghabiskan coklat ini."

Sebenarnya sih mereka disuruh untuk menghabiskan coklat dari para karyawan perempuan dikantor. Sudah tahu Sasuke benci coklat eh mereka tambah kasih coklat pakai diancam segala.

.

Haki mencoba membuat satu cerita lemon pas hari valentain

mohon bantuannya ya... jangan lupa review...

mungkin chapter besok langsung lemon... jadi jangan kaget. akan di publis 2-3 hari dengan word sedikit karena masih awam.


End file.
